Hujan
by Alitheia
Summary: Bagi Todomatsu, Karamatsu adalah enigma yang perlahan sirna dalam hujan, tanpa memberi kepastian akan kapan ia kembali lagi. [with Ferra Rii for #TAKABURC]


**A/N:** Makasih Kak Ferra Rii yang sudah nulis starter dengan sebegitu indah (´；ω；`) Makasih juga buat para malaikat (?) penyelenggara yang udah bikin challenge seseru ini www

Tadinya jujur saja sama sekali nggak tau mau ngelanjutin gimana; lebih dari setengah yakin kalau prosa cantiknya bakalan rusak sama saya (´；ω；`) Lalu ini berusaha ngikutin nuance awalnya sih, tapi kayaknya tetep keliatan flownya beda (sepertinya genrenya juga udah agak melenceng). Anyway, semoga tetap bisa dinikmati ya (´・ω・`)

Btw, alur maju-mundur, hati-hati aja ya soalnya saya nggak kasih tanda. (´・ω・`)

 ** Hujan **

_Osomatsu-san_ adalah hak kepemilikan dari _Fujio Akatsuka_. Tidak ada hak milik atau keuntungan materiil apa pun yang diambil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain daripada pemenuhan challenge Takabur.

* * *

Ada sesuatu dalam hujan, semacam estetika bagi Matsuno Todomatsu.

Todomatsu tak mengerti kenapa, sejujurnya ia tidak begitu menyukai hujan sampai beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Bagi Todomatsu, hujan itu mencekam, sendu. Kadang petir dan kilat yang menyambar membuatnya takut. Hujan membawa gelap, gelap menakutkan bagi Todomatsu. Berarti seharusnya tidak ada apapun dari elemen hujan—baik dari suara rintik yang menenangkan, wangi hujan yang khas, atau rintik lembut yang turun dari ujung atap yang jatuh ke lantai—yang bisa membuat Todomatsu menyukai hujan pada dasarnya.

Todomatsu juga benci kotor, maka dari itu setiap hujan, ia tak pernah jalan keluar rumahnya. Malas, ia tidak mau sepatu kulitnya ataupun _cardigan_ miliknya basah terkena air hujan. Lebih baik ia bermain dengan telepon pintarnya saja dari dalam ruangan, bermalasan, dan menunggu sampai salah satu dari kakak-kakaknya kembali. Lebih nyaman menikmati hujan dari dalam ruangan, pikirnya, suasananya lebih menyenangkan, tanpa harus ikut terkena becek di luar rumah sana.

Ia benci keluar rumah di kala hujan, benci sekali.

"Hei."

Suara kayu kosong terdengar dari sudut ruangan—gitar, kayu dengan rongga yang bisa menghasilkan suara yang bulat itu pasti gitar—dan Todomatsu tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa pria itu adalah Karamatsu, kakaknya. Ia bahkan tidak menyapa balik kakaknya, sudah biasa.

"Tak biasanya kau tidak pergi ke mana-mana."

Todomatsu menghela napasnya, tangannya masih mengetik di layar _smartphone_ miliknya. "Malas. Sedang hujan di depan," jawabannya datar. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Karamatsu pun tidak menjawab lagi, ia kali ini mengangkat gitarnya, kemudian memainkannya dengan perlahan. "Jyushimatsu saja mau bermain keluar."

"Aku bukan dia, Kak." Todomatsu menoleh ke arah Karamatsu. Hari ini kakaknya nampak begitu normal, tidak ada satu atribut menyakitkan yang biasanya ia kenakan. "Dan kau tidak tampak seperti dirimu yang biasanya."

"Yang bagaimana?"

"Yang menyakitkan dengan atribut-atribut minta dibakar itu." Bahkan kacamata hitamnya juga tidak ada. "Apa akhirnya kau menyerah hidup menyakitkan begitu?"

Semoga saja iya.

Tapi Karamatsu tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam bisu sambil memainkan satu-satunya lagu yang bisa ia petik di gitarnya.

(Hari itu adalah hari ketika segalanya berubah, setidaknya segalanya tentang Karamatsu di benak Todomatsu, berubah.)

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Karamatsu berubah menjadi aneh.

Ini berbeda dari keanehan cara berpakaiannya; hal itu sudah menjadi normal di keseharian keluarga Matsuno. Namun Matsuno Karamatsu yang serius, berpakaian normal, dan hanya berbicara sekenanya itu sama sekali tidak normal. Semua sadar, tapi tidak ada yang mengungkitnya. Karamatsu masih tetap berinteraksi dengan baik dan menyenangkan kepada masing-masing saudaranya.

"Kau berubah."

Manakala ada yang berucap demikian ke Karamatsu, pria itu hanya menggeleng dan berkelakar. "Ah, kau mabuk."

Lebih tidak normal lagi bahwa Karamatsu ternyata benar-benar memiliki _part-time_ _job_ yang serius. Bukan seperti Todomatsu yang bekerja di Sutaba, tapi benar-benar di sebuah perusahaan. Hanya Todomatsu yang sadar, entah kenapa. Tapi mengingat Choromatsu yang hanya terfokus pada _idol_ dan majalah _Town Work_ [1], Osomatsu dengan judinya, Jyushimatsu dengan _baseball_ , dan Ichimatsu dengan kucingnya, rasanya wajar kalau tidak ada yang sadar.

Karamatsu sekarang punya semacam laci yang selalu terkunci, tapi Todomatsu tahu isinya—sebab ia pernah mengintip sekali saat Karamatsu tengah membukanya, kebanyakan hanya berkas dan bundelan pekerjaan, tidak ada yang menarik—tapi itu juga tidak menjelaskan ada apa dengan perubahan aneh yang dialami kakaknya.

"Apa yang memotivasimu kali ini, kak?"

Siang hari itu, Todomatsu bertanya kepada Karamatsu, yang pergi dengan baju tampannya, dan, mengejutkan, normal. Tidak ada elemen _glitter_ barang satu pun. "Memotivasi apa?" Karamatsu balik bertanya.

"Kau, berubah, mendapatkan pekerjaan." Sang anak termuda dari enam bersaudara Matsuno melirik ke sekitar dada Karamatsu. Ada kamera tergantung di lehernya. "Lalu punya kamera bagus."

Karamatsu tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari itu, 'kan?"

Todomatsu tidak merasa pertanyaannya terjawab. "Hei, kau lupa bawa payungmu." Todomatsu memberikan satu payung berwarna biru tua. "Hari ini langitnya gelap. Sore nanti pasti hujan."

Karamatsu tertawa. "Ya, kau memang peramal cuaca terbaik. Terima kasih."

"Tidak membuatku bisa menebak ada apa denganmu yang mendadak jadi manusia sok produktif dengan kontribusi besar ke masyarakat."

"Yang itu kamu harus cari tahu sendiri, Todomatsu sayang."

Karamatsu itu enigma, yang hilang bersama dengan hujan rintik yang mulai turun saat pintu depan mereka digeser terbuka.

* * *

Sayang sekali, Todomatsu bukan orang yang menggemari teka-teki.

* * *

(Hari itu adalah hari ketika segalanya berubah; segalanya tentang Karamatsu di benak Todomatsu, juga segalanya tentang dunia bagi keluarga Matsuno; _berubah_.)

Hujan kembali turun dalam rintik saat pintu depan mereka digeser terbuka. Pintu ruang tengah juga sedang dibuka, jadi Todomatsu bisa mendengar suaranya menggema di sepanjang koridor, hampir membawa serta kepengapan khas musim panas.

Terkadang ia terlalu sibuk dengan _smartphone_ untuk menyadari siapa yang datang, di lain waktu ia suka menebak-nebak siapa yang pulang. Masing-masing punya caranya tersendiri untuk mengumumkan kehadiran, baik seperti Osomatsu yang langsung menumpahkan semua keluhan (yang diganti seruan penuh kegembiraan, kalau ia menang taruhan di pacuan), Choromatsu yang mengucap _tadaima_ dengan sopan, atau Ichimatsu yang mengendap-endap seperti maling dadakan. Kalau Jyushimatsu, bisa dengan mudah dikenali karena ia pastilah yang paling berisik, sedangkan Karamatsu… ah, ia memang yang paling sulit ditebak, sama seperti isi kepalanya yang mustahil dipahami. Biasanya Todomatsu tidak sadar kakak keduanya itu pulang hingga ia sendiri yang disapa.

Ia duduk diam dan menunggu. Siapa pun yang baru saja membuka pintu depan, ia mungkin tidak bergerak dari _genkan_ karena sekeras apa pun berusaha, Todomatsu tetap tidak bisa mendengar langkah kaki ataupun bunyi lain. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas, berharap Karamatsu atau Ichimatsu akan muncul kapan saja ke ruang tengah dan ia bisa kembali fokus ke ponselnya.

Penasaran, si bungsu Matsuno akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan dengan malas melewati koridor, memanggil, "Kak?" dan berharap saudaranya yang mana pun akan menyahut.

Todomatsu dihadapkan dengan Jyushimatsu begitu ia tiba di dekat pintu masuk, dengan air yang menetes-netes dari kaus kuning dan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Napasnya tidak teratur, mulutnya terbuka dan melengkung ke bawah, matanya nanar; Jyushimatsu seperti matahari yang menangis. Ketika ia sudah tidak bisa membedakan lagi sungai-sungai kecil di wajah kakaknya itu adalah air mata atau hanya air hujan, si anak kelima berkata dengan suara menahan sedu sedan,

"Ibu di rumah sakit."

* * *

Ia melihat Choromatsu menyandarkan kepala ke jendela, galur air di kacanya menciptakan bayangan suram di wajahnya yang gelisah. Kakaknya tidak bergerak dari tempatnya ketika Todomatsu masuk, mungkin terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, mungkin juga kelewat lelah. Ruangan itu dibiarkan senada dengan mendung di luar, dan Todomatsu berhati-hati untuk tidak menoleh ke arah tempat tidur yang setengah tertutup oleh tirai, takut air matanya jatuh bahkan sebelum ia bisa menutup pintu dengan benar.

Kaki Todomatsu kedinginan dalam sepatu yang basah dan matanya perih karena menembus hujan, tapi ia menahan keluhan. Dilepasnya sweter bertudung yang tadi disambarnya sebelum berlari keluar rumah, lalu digulungnya asal-asalan. Choromatsu memandangi dari bangku tiga kakinya, menunggu hingga adiknya bisa menenangkan paru-paru hingga ia akhirnya berkata dengan suara serupa bisikan, "Bagian menegangkannya sudah lewat," bibirnya membentuk senyum lemah, mungkin dalam usaha terakhir untuk membuatnya tidak khawatir, "Ibu sekarang baik-baik saja."

"Kak Jyushimatsu pergi mencari Kak Ichimatsu dan Kak Osomatsu." Itu tidak relevan, Todomatsu tahu.

"Ichimatsu mungkin sedang memastikan kucing-kucingnya tidak kebasahan atau yang semacam itu," kata Choromatsu, masih menanggapi meskipun ia juga sadar kalau tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan ucapannya yang sebelum itu, "kalau Kak Osomatsu, mungkin judi lagi."

Si bungsu merasa tungkai-tungkainya yang sudah lemas akhirnya menyerah, dan ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk di dekat kaki si kakak, menekuk lutut dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kakaknya tidak langsung menjawab, jadi ia menambahkan, "Kak, tidak usah sok dewasa dengan menutup-nutupi, kita berdua tahu kau dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Aku belum mengatakan apa pun, lho." Choromatsu mengembuskan napas, melanjutkan keheningan beberapa menit lebih lama sebelum bercerita, "Jyushimatsu dan aku tadi menemani Ibu ke supermarket, lalu di perjalanan pulang Ibu tiba-tiba kolaps. Aku memanggil ambulans lewat telepon umum," ia melirik adiknya sebelum meneruskan dengan lebih pelan, "lalu ada ini dan itu yang aku tidak suka mengulangnya dengan detail, tapi pokoknya kita berakhir seperti ini sekarang."

"Kak Karamatsu di mana?" Todomatsu kembali memberi tanggapan yang tidak koheren, tapi Choromatsu mungkin sedang terlalu cemas untuk bahkan merasa jengkel.

"Aku tidak tahu."

* * *

Malam itu, lima anak keluarga Matsuno bertumpukan dengan dua lembar selimut di ruangan tempat ibu mereka dirawat, bergantian berjaga bersama hujan dan petir yang menggelegar.

* * *

"Aku sebenarnya menyukai hujan."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Todomatsu untuk mengangkat wajahnya dari telepon pintar dalam genggaman ke Karamatsu yang sedang duduk di langkan dengan gitar di pangkuan. Baru pada momen itu ia menyadari kalau langit kembali menurunkan gerimis, dan ia ingin berdecak, Todomatsu tidak menyukai gelap yang dibawa hujan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Kita tidak bisa membenci tanpa alasan," kata Karamatsu, ada sedikit jejak jenaka dalam suaranya, "tapi kalau menyukai tanpa alasan, itu namanya cinta tanpa syarat, _brother_."

Todomatsu menirukan ekspresi orang muntah-muntah, tapi bukan Karamatsu namanya jika mudah dihentikan. Ia mengusapkan jemarinya ke dagu, melanjutkan dengan muka yang lebih kontemplatif, "Malah kalau kau melihatnya dari sisi tertentu, konsep cinta dan hujan itu sebenarnya berdekatan. Kau tahu, seperti kata Hemingway, _dan tidakkah kau akan selalu mencintaiku, dan hujan tidak akan membuat perbedaan_?"[2] Kakaknya mengusap rambut yang mulai basah dan menggeser badan hingga atap berada di atas kepalanya. "Jangan lihat kelamnya hujan, rasakan maknanya dan kau mungkin bisa belajar menghargai keindahannya."

Adiknya berusaha keras menahan tawa, dan meski berpikir kalau seluruh percakapan itu menggelikan, ia tidak sampai hati untuk terang-terangan menghina. "Aku punya satu pertanyaan sih."

"Tanyakan apa pun, Todomatsu sayang."

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau membaca Hemingway?"

* * *

Todomatsu benci keluar rumah di kala hujan, benci sekali. Tapi mungkin sekarang ada yang lebih dibencinya dari hal itu, muncul dalam rupa si kakak kedua yang akhirnya tiba bersama payung biru tua. Dengan awan yang terus-menerus membayang, ia tidak tahu seberapa gelap hari sebenarnya, tapi jam polos yang digantung di salah satu sisi tembok memberitahunya kalau baru menjelang malam di hari ketiga Karamatsu akhirnya datang.

Osomatsu yang pertama kali angkat suara, tanpa tedeng aling-aling menanyainya dengan lengan yang tersilang. "Ke mana saja kau?"

Karamatsu hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang benar-benar menyesal, lalu menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai. "Maaf, Kak."

Mereka tahu si sulung selalu lemah kalau dipanggil dengan sebutan _kakak_ , terutama yang diucapkan dengan tulus, lebih-lebih lagi jika datangnya dari si anak kedua. Marah di matanya meredam, dan meski gerak tubuhnya masih gusar, ia berkata dengan datar, "Ibu sedang tidur, kalau kau mau masuk ke dalam."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku menunggu di sini." Karamatsu membalasnya dengan senyuman, satu lengkungan kecil yang lemah di bibir. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah si kakak tertua di bangku tunggu, titik-titik air berguguran dari payungnya yang tertutup, mengontori lantai koridor rumah sakit. Osomatsu lalu melirik Choromatsu, tanpa kata-kata.

Si anak ketiga kemudian berkata dengan sangat tenang, "Kak Karamatsu pasti haus kan, bagaimana kalau kuambilkan minuman?"

Yang rupanya berarti membawa serta Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu pergi, meskipun si bungsu sama sekali tidak ingin menggerakkan kaki, dan lebih sudi untuk menahan kecanggungan yang ada di sana asalkan bisa menghujani Karamatsu dengan pertanyaan akan apa yang sebenarnya sedari kemarin ia lakukan. Tapi Choromatsu lalu melotot, jari-jari mencengkeram lengan kausnya dan menariknya menjauh.

Todomatsu juga benci tidak diikutsertakan, membuatnya merasa seperti terkucil dari dunia penuh enigma yang dibagi oleh kakak-kakaknya.

* * *

Datangnya selalu tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan, tanpa pandang bulu membasahi siapa pun—anak sekolah yang berjalan pulang, pekerja kantoran, petugas keliling yang sedang sial—hingga Todomatsu merasa kalau hujan memang diciptakan untuk memutus asa. Suram, dingin, penuh kesedihan; sungguh, Todomatsu membenci hujan dan kalau bisa ia mau tetap begitu selamanya.

Namun masih saja ia tidak bisa bilang kalau tidak ada keindahan dalam hujan. Mungkin karena ucapan Karamatsu waktu itu di balkon, mungkin juga ia sebenarnya sudah berpikir begitu namun hanya menolak untuk sadar, kalau hujan memang semacam estetika yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Kalau begitu, barangkali tidak akan jadi terlalu salah kalau ia membandingkan Karamatsu dengan hujan; terkadang sama-sama begitu dibencinya, serta sama-sama memiliki daya tarik yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

* * *

"Sekarang kau pasti tahu, kan, Todomatsu."

"Tahu apa?"

Hanya ada mereka berdua dan ibu mereka yang masih belum bangkit dari koma, tapi keduanya tetap bersuara pelan.

"Kenapa aku jadi punya pekerjaan."

"Apa, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak mau menebak, nih?"

"Aku tidak punya asumsi selain kau hanya mau kelihatan yang paling keren di antara kita semua."

Kekehan kecil di bawah embusan napas. "Kau tidak sensitif sekali sih."

"Aku cukup sensitif kok, cuma kurang puitis saja, mungkin karena tidak membaca Hemingway."

"Kau masih mengungkit-ungkit soal itu?"

"Soalnya aku masih tidak percaya."

Untuk waktu yang lama, ada keheningan yang menenggelamkan, dan dengan ngeri Todomatsu menyadari kalau telinganya mencari-cari suara ketukan hujan di kaca jendela.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Hari itu tidak hujan.

Karamatsu memecah gelembung bisu. "Sebenarnya kemarin itu," ia mulai bicara, diam lagi, membuat adiknya terlalu tegang bahkan untuk mengedip, "bukan pertama kalinya Ibu masuk rumah sakit."

Gantian alis Todomatsu yang terangkat. Entah kenapa ia tidak begitu kaget, mungkin karena kejutan sekarang datangnya sudah seperti hujan; mendadak, tapi diterimanya begitu saja.

"Waktu Ayah dan Ibu tahu-tahu menginap di luar kota lima bulan yang lalu, itu sebenarnya bukan liburan." Ia bersandar, wajahnya suram. "Kejadiannya hampir sama, Osomatsu dan aku yang membawanya ke sini. Kami hanya tidak mau yang lain khawatir."

Todomatsu menelan ludah, tidak yakin harus merasa bagaimana ketika tahu ada rahasia besar yang disembunyikan darinya. "Lalu hubungannya dengan Kak Karamatsu punya pekerjaan…."

"Karena kita tidak punya asuransi ataupun tabungan," sambung Karamatsu, "dan kalau sesuatu yang seperti ini terjadi lagi, seseorang harus membayar biaya rumah sakit, dan yang jelas orang itu bukan Osomatsu."

* * *

"Todomatsu—senyum!"

Ia agak terkejut, tapi dengan otomatis memasang wajah manis. Karamatsu mengambil gambarnya beberapa kali, bahkan sempat baginya untuk mengangkat dua jari dan berganti gaya. Ketika bunyi kamera akhirnya berhenti, matanya bagai dihinggapi kunang-kunang.

"Kak, harusnya kau matikan saja _flash_ -nya, ruangannya cukup terang kok."

Dengan lirikan meminta maaf, Karamatsu melepaskan tali kamera dari lehernya dan memindahkannya ke tangan Todomatsu, membiarkannya melihat hasil jepretan barusan. Mengamati saksama sementara jarinya yang terlatih menekan tombol ke kanan dan kiri menelusuri foto satu per satu, Todomatsu bersandar ke sofa dan bersiul rendah. "Memang kamera bagus."

"Lebih bagus lagi kalau aku benar-benar mengerti cara menggunakannya," timpal kakaknya, "tapi bahkan buku manualnya saja sulit, ya."

"Temanku sering membawa kamera yang mirip dengan ini, jadi aku lumayan familier," Todomatsu mengecek sisi benda itu, mencari merek dan nomor seri, "kalau Kakak mau, aku bisa membantu, dengan dasar-dasarnya, setidaknya."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku belum membantu apa-apa sih."

"Kau mengerti teknik yang seperti fotografer-fotografer profesional itu juga, tidak?"

"Tergantung untuk apa dulu."

Karamatsu tersenyum, dengan cara yang membuatnya seperti menyembunyikan maksud tertentu. "Untuk mengabadikan hujan."

* * *

Langit ikut menangis di hari yang penuh perubahan itu, dan dalam sela-sela isakannya sendiri Todomatsu berpikir akan jadi apa abu yang yang diembuskan ke luar jika hujan sedang turun. Tidak bisakan partikel-partikel terakhir sang ibu menghilang ke birunya angkasa, dan bukannya seketika dijatuhkan ke tanah lalu berubah menjadi lumpur?

Jyushimatsu masih menangis paling keras; sedangkan air mata Osomatsu bahkan sudah habis sebelum mencapai prosesi pemakaman, ia nyaris tidak bicara, dan menghindarkan pandangannya dari siapa pun. Choromatsu dan Ichimatsu duduk di sebelah sang ayah, sesekali, air mata turun dari si anak ketiga seperti gerimis, sementara si anak keempat di sisinya hanya memeluk lutut dan mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam, seakan berharap kalau ia menggulung dirinya jadi sekecil mungkin, ia bisa saja meninggalkan dunia yang penuh hujan ini.

Karamatsu datang dengan setelan gelap, mirip dengan yang biasa ia kenakan ke tempat kerja. Matanya balut-balut, kentara sekali habis menangis, tapi ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Pria itu hanya duduk di barisan bersama kakak dan adik-adiknya, maju sekali ke peti untuk meletakkan bunga, lalu membisu hingga akhir kremasi.

Malam itu Todomatsu mendapati kakak keduanya sedang merokok di ambang jendela lantai dua, dengan kacanya yang terbuka mengirimkan bau hujan ke dalam ruangan.

"Hei."

Todomatsu membalas sapaan itu hanya dengan anggukan. Karamatsu tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan wajahnya memang seakan ia ingin mengatakan hal-hal filosofis lain tentang hujan atau cinta atau _apa_ _punlah_ dan persetan dengan semua itu. Ia hanya merasa begitu lelah dan naik untuk menggelar _futon_ mereka, lalu ingin tidur hingga musim hujan usai, berniat melupakan semuanya dan segalanya dan—

Todomatsu tertidur seketika, dalam kegelapan tanpa mimpi.

(Baru berminggu-minggu setelahnya ia menyesali keegoisannya saat itu, karena jika saja Todomatsu mau duduk sebentar dan mendengarkan, ia mungkin tidak akan melepaskan kakaknya dengan hati yang begitu penuh ganjalan.)

* * *

Di pencariannya yang kesekian, ditemukannya simbolisme lain dari hujan: berkah, perubahan, kelahiran kembali.

Mulut Todomatsu terkatup, ia menekan tombol _home_ lalu mengunci ponsel, menggesernya keluar _futon_ dan mengubur wajahnya ke bantal yang Karamatsu tinggalkan.

* * *

"Kak," panggil Todomatsu, "mau ke mana?"

Karamatsu menoleh dengan cepat, ekspresinya untuk beberapa saat mirip kriminal yang tertangkap basah, tapi kemudian menghalus, memberinya senyum itu (lemah, kecil, penuh misteri). Di tangan kanannya ada payung biru yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menumpu badan di sebuah koper besar. Ia sedang mengenakan sepatu di pintu depan, satu kakinya bahkan belum masuk dengan benar ketika adiknya datang.

"Masih tidak menebak?"

"Aku benci teka-teki." Ia menguap, berjalan mendekat dan menyandarkan bahunya ke dinding, sedekat mungkin dengan si kakak tanpa harus turun ke _genkan_ dan mengotori kakinya yang telanjang. "Tidak bisakah kau pamit seperti orang normal? Yang lain bakal panik kalau terbangun lalu menemukanmu tahu-tahu sudah tidak ada."

"Lalu di mana efek dramatisnya," Karamatsu menyisir poni, "seperti kata—"

"Tidak," Todomatsu memotong, "tolong, aku tidak peduli mau itu kata Shakespeare, atau Chikamatsu, atau siapalah—semasa bodoh." Tangannya meraih lengan pria yang dipanggillnya kakak, menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit dan kalimatnya keluar dalam ucapan rendah, "Kau pikir setelah semua yang terjadi, akan selesai begitu saja kalau kau pergi?"

Karamatsu menatapnya balik, alis turun, bibir segaris rata dan rahang kaku. Kalau saja Todomatsu bisa sok tahu, ia ingin berkata kalau di netra yang identik dengan miliknya itu tercermin tentang keluarga mereka, pekerjaannya, ditambah ratusan hal lain yang tidak terucap. Seandainya saja ia bisa berkata kalau kakaknya penuh keraguan, antara harus membuka pintu depan atau berbalik saja dan bergelung di bawah selimut mereka berenam, nyaman dan aman dalam kehangatan. _Andai saja, andai saja—_

Tapi nyatanya Todomatsu tetap tidak bisa membaca pandangan Karamatsu, sama seperti ia tidak bisa membaca novel Hemingway, atau menikmati Chikamatsu, atau bagaimana ia tidak bisa mengerti bagian mana dari hujan yang dianggapnya sebagai keindahan. Hal-hal seperti itu, juga segalanya Karamatsu, adalah teka-teki yang tidak bisa ia pahami dan karenanya ia membenci.

"Tidak ada apa pun lagi yang harus kau bayari," kata Todomatsu, "kau tidak harus pergi."

Kakaknya tertawa; pelan, penuh ironi, namun tulus dari hati; jenis tawa yang membuatnya cepat kehabisan napas. Ia mengangkat tangan yang tidak memegang payung dan mengacak-acak rambut Todomatsu. "Tapi," ujarnya lembut, "kita kan tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Hujannya sudah turun untukku, Todomatsu."

Rasanya masih janggal, melihat Karamatsu tanpa celana berkilau atau atribut lain yang sama minta dibakarnya. Masih agak aneh juga, mendengarnya berbicara normal dan akhirnya berusaha menambah kosa kata asing selain _brother_ atau _guilty guy_. Bahkan masih sulit dipercaya, fakta bahwa sekarang ia sudah punya pekerjaan dan tampaknya serius menghadapi masa depan.

Di luar, suara familier dari air yang menghujam tanah kembali terdengar, semakin lama semakin keras. Detik itu juga Todomatsu memutuskan kalau ia tetap tidak mengerti pria itu, tetap tidak bisa mengartikan apa yang disembunyikannya di balik senyuman-senyuman, tetap tidak bisa menebak bagaimana cara pikirannya bekerja.

"Nah," ia memakai sepatu yang satunya lagi, lalu menengok untuk yang terakhir kali, "aku pergi dulu."

Bagi Todomatsu, Karamatsu adalah enigma yang perlahan sirna dalam hujan, tanpa memberi kepastian akan kapan ia kembali lagi.

* * *

[1] _Town Work_ , layanan pencari pekerjaan dalam bentuk media cetak dan aplikasi telepon genggam yang terkenal di Jepang.

[2] Terjemahan kasar dari kutipan novel Ernest Hemingway, _A Farewell to Arms._


End file.
